Mass Effect: Ghosts of the Past
by Seraphis88
Summary: Don't have a summary at the moment, but please give it a try. I'll probably change this to a real summary in the future.


Standing in the meeting room in her light armor with Admiral Hackett, Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina, Sonja Lawson watched as people went about their day on the Citadel. She had never felt comfortable up on the Presidium, as she felt it was far too open for a proper defense. The Wards were more practical as there were plenty of shadows for her to use to her advantage. She listened to the men discussing who would they want for the first human Spectre, something that she had denied when it was offered to her.

"Well, what about Shepard? He's a spacer. Lived aboard starships most of his life." Udina suggested, after finally accepting that I wasn't going to become a Spectre. It would make my job a lot harder than it needs to be and many of my contacts would not associate with Spectres at all.

"Military service runs in the family. Both his parents were in the navy." Anderson stated as he crossed his arms.

"He saw his whole unit die on Akuze. He could have some serious emotional scars." Hackett pointed out as he was looking over Shepard's file.

"Every soldier has his scars. Shepard's a survivor." Anderson said as he defended someone who considered a friend.

"He would make a good candidate. He has a strong will and is an excellent leader. We can't hold Akuze over his head anymore, because he has been able to move past it." Sonja said, finally speaking up as she turned to face them. "I've kept an eye on him the past few years and he hasn't let his experiences hinder him."

"Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?" Udina asked as he was skeptical of accepting him.

"That's the only kind of person who can protect the galaxy." Anderson stated firmly.

"I'll make the call." Udina said reluctantly as he left the room.

After a few moments of silence, it was broken by the silent agent. "Now if you excuse me, I have reports to go over." Sonja turned and walked towards the door but stops when she hears Hackett's voice.

"Ghost." He called and she turned towards him. "I need to speak with both you and Anderson."

Sonja walked over, curious about what he needed to say. She had a feeling she wouldn't get to those reports anytime soon…

"What do you need, sir?" She asked when she was in front of the two men.

"I'm going to be assigning you to the_ SSV Normandy SR-1_, the-" She cut off Hackett when she heard the name.

"Systems Alliance Space Vehicle Normandy Stealth Reconnaissance-1, also known as SSV Normandy SR-1, is the prototype Alliance warship co-developed by the Turian Hierarchy and the Alliance with the sponsorship of the Citadel Council. Named after the Battle of Normandy in 1944, she is optimized for solo reconnaissance missions deep within unstable regions, using state-of-the-art stealth technology powered by an experimental drive core. It is currently under the command of Captain Anderson." She stated matter-of-factly. At the looks she was receiving, Sonja rolled her eyes and explained with an amused gleam in her eye. "It's my job to know everything gentlemen, remember? So don't look so shocked."

"As I was saying, you are being assigned to the Normandy under the command of Captain Anderson. I want you to oversee the operation systems and make any improvements you see fit. Commander Shepard will also be apart of the crew as Executive Officer. Keep an eye on him." Hackett continued as he shook his head at her antics. He was quite used to her interruptions and didn't bother trying to stop her.

"To oversee his acceptance into the Spectres?" She asked knowingly.

"One of the reasons." Hackett replied curtly. "Anderson will give you more details when you get onto the ship. You're dismissed."

Captain Anderson and Sonja saluted their superior before exiting the room. They walked together until they came to a cab. She promised Anderson that she would meet him at the Normandy before departing for her apartment. It wasn't fancy or anything, but it was a home for Sonja whenever she needed a place to stay while on the Citadel. Packing up her HMWA Master Assault Rifle X, HMWSG Master Shotgun X, HMWP Master Pistol X, her incendiary grenades, some fatigues and her Savant omni-tool, Sonja head towards the Alliance docking bay.

After being scanned by the Normandy VI, Sonja entered the ship and found Anderson talking to an older man by the CIC. Walking up towards them, she hung back until their conversation was over then followed Anderson to the comm room in the back.

"Alright, here's the deal." Anderson began as he folded his arms across his chest. "We're on a covert mission to Eden Prime, where scientists discovered a Prothean beacon in a dig site. We will be joined by a Council Spectre, who will be here to evaluate Commander Shepard. I know I don't need to tell you that all details are to kept to yourself."

"Who is the Spectre?" She asked as she thought over some of her encounters with some the Spectres.

"He's a turian named Nihilus. Hackett said you worked with him before?"

"Yes, but mission details are classified. All you need to know is that he is an old friend." Sonja told him before leaving the room, bumping into someone on the way out.

"Sorry, ma'am." A deep familiar voice apologized.

Sonja looked up and saw Kaidan Alenko, an old friend of her's from the BaAT. He hadn't changed much since she last saw him, other than him getting muscles. He still had the same warm brown eyes from sixteen years ago when he was eighteen and she was fourteen. He was her first real friend who had never wanted anything from her, unlike her father and the people he paid to be her friends.

"You don't recognize me, Kaidan? Of course it has been fourteen years…" She trailed off as he narrowed his eyes in thought, before recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Sonja?" He asked in disbelief.

She grinned cheekily. "In the flesh. How have you been?" He pulled her into a hug, making her laugh as she hugged back. They let go of each other after a while and started walking down to the mess located a floor below them.

"Good, with all things considering."

"Is the L2 implant still bothering you?" Sonja asked in concern, remembering some of the migraines he would get at training.

"Here and there, but nothing you need to worry about." He flashed her a small smile as they sat down. "Now what have you been up to?"

"After the program was shut down, I was adopted by Anderson. I continued training myself in my biotics, so I would have better control of them. When I turned eighteen, I enlisted and was immediately entered into the Interplanetary Combatives Academy. Graduated at twenty-two and gained the title "Butcher of Torfan" a year later. During training, I was a teacher at Grissom Academy for biotic students. Now I work independently for the Alliance and answer only to Admiral Hackett." She saw the look on his face and said innocently, "So nothing much."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Why am I not surprised? You always were difficult."

"It's part of my charm." Sonja smirked with mirth in her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Ghost."

They talked for a little while longer before he had to go look at reports. She wanted to find herself a place to sleep, and decided the cargo bay was her best bet. After storing her weapons in a locker and finding a nice spot on the other side of the Mako, she set up a cot and lay down. She decided to get some sleep while she can, because she had a feeling that things were going to change very soon.


End file.
